fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Displace International
"Delivering vital remedies in a dangerous world." ''- Displace Company Motto *'Agenda:' Become the dominant pharmaceutical corporation in Renalia. Make profit by making affordable, inexpensive medicines available within most people's price-range. *'Structure': Large-scale multinational pharmaceutical company. *'Symbol': A Stylized 3D Sphere. *'Hostile Factions': Royal Luxuries, Shield Electronics, Draco Industries *'Requisition Limit': Access to limited military equipment and advanced technology. *'Military Strength': Moderate. Displace is a relatively small contributor of troops to the Corporate Sector Guard (CSG), but due to producing large amounts of medical tech, it has a surprising amount of influence, especially in Central. It also has a fairly large private security force. History and Overview Displace originally began as a metalworking firm in Lekar, of relatively middling size, and came into prominence during the Ekris War. Hardly one of the big fish in the pond, Displace made its mark primarily by being ''the go-to source for iron and steel in the region, meaning that though it was relatively small by Renalian Corporation standards, it fulfilled a vital role that was unlikely to be directly threatened, lest an important resource in a time of war be cut off. When the acting CEO of Displace retired, his young daughter, Alexandra, was assigned to take his place. Alex became an imposing individual in Renalia quite quickly; under her leadership, Displace gained assets in a number of small but notable fields that gave it some level of stake of almost every going-on in regards to Renalia's infrastructure. Eventually, Displace International merged with SilverDyne Solutions, a major pharmaceutical company and one of the "big six" of the Lekar Board, following the marriage of Alexandra to its CEO. Whilst playing the part of a minority partner in the arrangement, Alexandra worked behind the scenes and carefully used her considerable talents to quietly earn her some level of holding in all her husband's dealings. When her husband turned out to be a Lycanthrope and later was killed in an incident involving the Corporate Sector Guard, Alexandra siezed control of her husband's holdings so quickly that few, if any, were able to question it. When her policies quickly led to considerable profits for the company, however, Alexandra quickly won over her late husband's associates. Within 10 years, Displace went from being predominantly a metalworking firm to a multi-tiered pharmaceutical company that had holdings in both the petrochemical and industrial fields. Displace is widely-considered one of the better corporations to live in the territory of. Massive parks and arboretums can be found in its territory, open, by and large, to the public, and the company has one of the most robust establishments for public education in Lekar. It's also a comparatively progressive company as far as the rights of genetic constructs and cyborgs are concerned, but the company is widely-known to have one hell of a nasty streak - according to many mercenaries and soldiers, Displace has one of the most brutal internal service units in Lekar, and is noted for taking any threat to the company itself with deadly seriousness. Displace's board members, even by Renalian standards, are opportunistic and outright Machiavellian in scope, and Displace has a reputation for being one of the most brutal companies if outright crossed. During its ongoing conflict with Mainland, it managed to hold its own against a company that was, in essence, all about military hardware, indicating more is going on than it seems with this company. Structure Woot. Base of Operation Lekar. Good god, Lekar.